The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Usami N’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Renaissance Maria’, not patented. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Renaissance Maria’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aichi, Japan in April, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aichi, Japan since April, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.